The Lyon's Den
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After the epic finale, how are things going for the Lyon family? This story takes a look at the aftermath of the finale and how everyone is holding up.


The Lyon's Den

Chapter 1: Biding His Time

A/N: Hey, this is my very first Empire fan fiction and will discuss what has happened since the season finale with each character. I'm not sure how long it will be though, but it will be about the Lyon family and certain things that have happened. This first chapter will deal with Lucious and how he's coping in jail. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the subsequent chapters that will follow in this story.

Disclaimer: Empire and all related characters are property of Lee Daniels and Danny Strong. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: After the epic finale, how are things going for the Lyon family? This story takes a look at the aftermath of the finale and how everyone is holding up.

Lucious Lyon sat in jail, hardly daring to believe it. Just a few hours ago, he was on top of the world and about to perform for the first time in a long time. And now he was in a jail cell, all because someone had snitched on him. Despite her pleas, Lucious still suspected it was Cookie who had told on him, but how did she know about Bunkie's murder? He had been careful not to say a word about any of it. Unless…. Wait a minute! Cookie had tried to kill him in his room while he was doped up on those drugs. They must have made him say something to incriminate him.

"Stupid drugs," he muttered. "I can't believe I'm in this situation."

Suddenly, there was a commotion as one inmate was led past Lucious's cell. The inmate stared at him intently.

"Hey, I know you," he said. "You're Lucious Lyon, that guy who made all those records back in the day. Man, you've fallen so hard. And the worst part is that your company is now bein' run by a no good homo. How do you like that, Lucious? A homo is runnin' your company."

Lucious glared at this man, hatred in his eyes. "I am proud of my son," he said firmly. "Jamal will do me proud and will run the company with grace. His lifestyle has nothing to do with how he will run the company in my place."

"Yeah right!" the inmate scoffed. "I bet it'll go down in a week." The officer tugged on his arm, and the inmate left, giving Lucious another glare of hatred.

Lucious didn't care what that man thought. He had his own motives for making Jamal the head of Empire, and while those motives weren't in good conscience, Lucious had faith that Jamal would do well as long as he could. He wanted Jamal to prove himself and his worth. For so long, Lucious had been knocking down his son and his lifestyle and had hurt him because of it. So his motive was to give Jamal what he really wanted and for him to hear what he'd wanted to hear his whole life. If there was one thing Lucious knew about the human mind it was that humans always hated hearing anything negative and always wanted to hear things that were positive. So Lucious had done just that and had won Jamal over, and he'd bought it, hook, line, and sinker. However, he wasn't sure how his other sons were reacting to it and if they really believed that Lucious was true in his intent. But that didn't matter now. There was nothing he could do while he was locked up in jail.

Throughout the day, Lucious kept hearing snide remarks and hateful comments, but he blocked them out. In the cafeteria, the television was set to CNN and was showing his arrest and talking about the scandal that impacted his company. What was he going to do now? How was he going to come back from this? Would Empire fail in the wake of this scandal?

When Lucious was led back to his cell, he sat and thought about what the media were saying about him. He was going to come back, and he would be stronger than ever if he got out of this mess. And once he was back, those who had wronged him would pay for what they had done to him. It was only a matter of time before he got what he truly deserved and was back on top again. No one would bring him down. He remembered what his father used to tell him when he was younger.

"You're a Lyon, son, and what do lions do?"

"They roar," Lucious had replied.

"That's right As long as you roar no one can take you down."

So that's what Lucious would do. He'd roar and make the biggest comeback ever, and everyone would revere him like the king he was. Nothing would bring him down ever again. With that last thought in his head, Lucious laid down and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

A/N: So that's the end of that chapter. I know it's a bit short, but that's as far as I could take it. Some chapters may be short while others may be longer. Please feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
